The New Teacher
by Wandering Letters
Summary: Cloud is a student in college. Tifa is a student teacher. He finds himself falling for her but relationships between teachers and students is illegal in Nibelheim. What'll happen? Read and find out! Rated M for sexual content. R&R guys!
1. The New Teacher

Cloud and Tifa- The New Teacher

Cloud sighed at another day at Nibelheim Academy. He leaned back on his chair and stretched before he folded his arms and closed his eyes. Nothing but chatter could be heard. Cloud distanced himself from the others; he didn't believe in letting people in too close to him. Squall Leonhart was busy in the back with his girlfriend Rinoa Heartilly, Selphie was busy annoying others with her childish attitude, Tidus was busy with Yuna and Zack was busy with Aeris. Cloud was the only one in the entire class who didn't have someone and for the moment and for a good while, he didn't seem to care at all. Deep inside, he longed for someone of whom he could place his trust in and also to confide his bottled up emotions into. Suddenly, the door opened and the bell rang and someone Cloud had never seen before walked in. Everyone who was "busy" separated quickly and took their spots. Cloud's eyes widened at the new face.

"_No way…there's no way in hell someone can look so amazing…"_

Long raven hair, flawless creamy white skin, modestly sized endowments, delicious looking pink lips, a figure that could be compared to supermodels across Nibelheim and pretty much anywhere else in the world. Much more could be said about the girl in front of his eyes. She wore the teacher's uniform that consisted on a button up shirt and a skirt and he noticed that she chose to wear black and white. He liked that color on her. She walked behind the teacher's desk and put down her folder and books. She cleared her throat.

"Good morning class, my name is Tifa Lockhart, I'm going to be your teacher for the rest of this year, your old teacher is very sick and is currently in a coma," she explained.

"_Jesus…even her voice is amazing…"_

Squall raised his hand and she called on him.

"You look a little young Ms. Lockhart," he said politely.  
"Well, I'm a student teacher, I'm 19 years old," she explained.

Cloud looked back and noticed Seifer, Jecht and Sephiroth staring at her hungrily. He knew they had no good in mind. Tifa then began to call out names so she could identify each student.

"Squall Leonhart?" she called.

Squall raised his hand and she smiled.

"Rinoa Heartilly?" she continued.

Rinoa raised her hand and smiled brightly at her which she mirrored.

"Sephiroth Masamune?" she called.

Cloud looked at Sephiroth in the corner of his eyes.

"Nice to meet you," he said as he raised his hand.

Tifa didn't smile at him like she did with the others.

"Cloud Strife?" she called.

Cloud's mako eyes drifted to her brown eyes. He slowly raised his hand but remained silent. She smiled more brightly at him than all the others and he held back an involuntary blush. Soon, all the names were called and classes began. Tifa was new to the teaching role but Cloud seemed to understand her better than any of his previous teachers. He was an average student, never usually getting over a C or sometimes a B here and there but he had a feeling his grades would improve with her teachings. He knew Sephiroth wasn't paying much attention to her teachings but rather to her. Soon, lunch time came and most of the class left. Cloud began to packing his bags. Sephiroth then walked up to Tifa's table.

"So…are you single?" he asked.  
"Nice try, but I'm not interested," she said as she threw back some of her hair.

Sephiroth wasn't amused and as she got up, he trapped her between his arms against the whiteboard. Cloud's anger was building up. She tried to escape but Sephiroth was one of the strongest boys in the entire school and he was just as persistent.

"I'm going to report you if you keep this up," she warned.  
"My uncle is the principal of this school, I don't think he'll be listening to you," he said with an evil snicker.

Tifa gulped loudly and she continued to try and break free but he wouldn't let her go.

"_Should I help her?...what's this feeling in my heart…it says to…but why?"_

Acting out on his impulse, Cloud rose to his feet, walked up to Sephiroth and threw him off of her, making him nearly trip into the desks behind him. Sephiroth shot Cloud a death glare but he wasn't one to be easily intimidated.

"Strife, get out of my way," he warned.  
"No," he responded instantly.

"_Jeez…it's like I'm being controlled by my heart! What's going on?!!"_

Sephiroth snapped his fingers and Jecht and Seifer walking into the classroom, cracking their knuckles.

"I'll tell you one last time Strife, move," he warned.  
"I said no," he repeated.

He walked and stood almost protectively in front of Tifa. Seifer stayed at the door to watch it and Jecht ran at Cloud. He closed his eyes and caught his fist before tossing him aside, making him nearly stumble to the ground. Jecht tried again and Cloud again diverted him with quick hand movements. Jecht then picked up one of the chairs, folded it in and swung it at Cloud's face. Cloud leaned back and it breezed past it before he punched Jecht in the nose. He felt the bone snap but not break and Jecht grunted loudly in pain before stumbling back. Sephiroth tried himself but Cloud quickly kicked him in the stomach before kicking him in the head, sending him tumbling to the ground. Seifer grabbed Cloud from behind. Cloud was still perfectly calm. Sephiroth tried to punch him but Cloud pushed his weight back, allowing him to lift his legs and kick Sephiroth in both his ribs. He then stomped on Seifer's foot and turned around. He grabbed his arm and threw him effortlessly into the stunned Sephiroth, sending them tumbling onto Jecht. Tifa was amazed at his skills and her eyes widened. Sephiroth growled.

"Let's go, we'll get you sooner or later," he said as they ran out.

Cloud waited till they were out of earshot before he moved. Tifa continued to stare at the blonde, who was now her hero. He slung his bag onto his back before walking towards the door.

"_When did I get soo fast…oh yeah, the training with Zack…"_

"Mr. Strife?" she said.

He stopped walking and turned his head towards her.

"Why did you help me?" she asked.

"_Think Strife…think!!! You can't tell her you like her!!! You know it's illegal!!!"_

He was silent for a few moments before he spoke.

"I didn't think you deserved to get treated like that, especially on your first day," he replied.  
"You didn't have to help me," she responded.  
"I wanted to," he replied.  
"Why?" she asked.  
"For the very reason I just told you, in addition to it being Sephiroth, he's nothing but a womanizing douchebag," he replied.

Tifa's eyes softened. Cloud walked and sat down in a chair in front of her desk. She sat as well.

"Tell me Mr. Strife, why are you so quiet all the time, you're not brilliant but you're not terrible either," she asked.  
"I have nothing to say," he replied solemnly.  
"With these grades, you realize that you aren't likely to continue next semester right?" she asked.  
"I'm well aware," he said.  
"Then why don't you do better?" she asked.

He thought for a moment.

"My teachers were all terrible, you're the only one who I actually learn from," he stated.

"_Ahh crap…why did you say that!! IDIOT!!!"_

"Oh? And why is that?" she asked.

He smiled.

"Because you're interesting, you make learning fun," he responded.

She blushed to his surprise from his simple compliment.

"Well, I have a suggestion to how we can improve your grades," she said.  
"How's that?" he asked.  
"I could give you private tutoring," she said.

"_Holy crap…not good…SAY NO!!! SAY NO!!!!"_

He swallowed hard; he didn't know if he could control his hormones around her. He may be her age but it would be trouble for a student and a teacher to have anything further than just mutual respect. She smiled at him.

"How about outside of school, I could come to your home and we could work on some concepts," she suggested.  
"Sure, that sounds good," he replied quickly.

"_You just screwed yourself Strife…way to go!"_

She made a sound that was between a giggle and a sigh of relief.

"Ok that's settled, everyday after school I'll come to your home and we can go for as long as you'd like," she said.  
"Ms. Lockhart? Can I ask how you became a student teacher at such a young age?" he asked.

She smiled at him again.

"Well, I did my exams and I was the top of my class, I guess it was because of my performance," she said.  
"So you're saying you're an absolute genius," he said raising an eyebrow.

She blushed at his compliment.

"No, I just work very hard and I love what I do," she replied.

He nodded slowly; he was really beginning to admire almost everything about Tifa Lockhart. She gathered her books in her arms. She turned to him.

"I'll see you after lunch Mr. Strife," she said.

He nodded and as she was about to walk out, she turned her head back to show him another heart warming smile.

"Cloud?...thank you for your help, that's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me," she said with a blush.

She walked out, leaving Cloud dumbfounded and also confused.

"_Is this right?! Is it right for a student to like the teacher? Is it right for the student to get so close to the teacher? Oh man…I sure know how to get myself into_ _these awkward situations…"_

He walked out of the room.


	2. Acceptance

Cloud and Tifa- The New Teacher

After school came by very quickly for each day in the past two months and Cloud couldn't be happier. He bonded well with Tifa and they quickly became close friends. Thankfully for himself, he managed to get comfortable in the times he had with Tifa and pretty soon, he wasn't mentally cursing himself for having accepted the classes. Cloud waited back in the classroom while Tifa went to get the rest of her books for the tutoring classes. She soon returned with three books, her folder, a gym bag and her purse.

"Ready to go?" he asked.  
"Sure, lead the way," she replied.

They began to walk to Cloud's apartment, which wasn't far from campus. They entered the small apartment. She was still surprised that he lived on his own and that his house was so tidy and neat. It was small but it was perfectly comfortable. He put down his bag before walking into the bathroom to take a shower. She sat down at his desk and waited for him. She looked around to see paintings upon paintings and pictures upon pictures. He came out of the bathroom in two minutes and walked into his room wearing only a towel. He didn't even notice Tifa in there looking at him. She blushed madly when she saw his toned torso.

"_He looks so…handsome…NO! SNAP OUT OF IT TIFA!! HE'S A STUDENT!!"_

He grabbed his clothes before he left the room, still not noticing Tifa. He returned wearing a white t-shirt and black cotton pants. He was kind enough to bring her a snack. She took it from him with a grateful "thank you" to which he responded with a subtle "you're welcome". Classes began. She decided to do Chemistry with him for today. She reinforced many concepts about the subject and Cloud was sure that after about two more weeks of this, he would be an A student in Chemistry without a doubt, as right now it was his worst subject. Tifa stopped teaching after an hour and a half to take a break. Cloud sighed but smiled at her.

"You're really a good teacher Ms. Lockhart," he complimented.  
"Thank you Mr. Strife, you've said that a lot," she said with a light blush.  
"Only because it's true, in two months you've gotten me into the honor role and I can't thank you enough for that," he responded

She again blushed brightly. She accidentally dropped her pen and leaned down to get it. She miscalculated the distance and she slipped off the chair. She waited for the impact with the carpet and a chuckle from Cloud but she never met cloth, instead she was held up by strong arms. She looked back up to see Cloud with concern on his face.

"Careful, you okay?" he asked.  
"Mhmm," she said with a slow nod.

He balanced her on the seat before he got up.

"Would you like some tea Ms. Lockhart?" he asked.  
"Oh yes, thank you," she replied.

He nodded and walked out of the room. She blushed.

"_He's really nice…and he's so quick on his feet too…is it really wrong for a teacher to be __**this**__ fond of a student?...OF COURSE IT IS YOU MORON!! IT WOULD CAUSE NOTHING BUT PURE AWKWARDNESS!! NOT TO MENTION YOU COULD GET THE BOY ARRESTED!!"_

He returned in five minutes with two steaming hot cups of chamomile tea. He wrapped a napkin around her cup and handed it to her, giving her a soft warning of the heat. She sipped it before she put it down. Cloud silently sipped his.

"So Mr. Strife, tell me more about yourself, in all this time you never did say much," she suggested.

He was silent for a few moments.

"Oh…you don't have to tell me, I forgot you were so…secretive…" she whispered.  
"No it's okay…I'm just trying to find things to say that's all," he replied.  
"There has to be a lot more to Cloud Strife than meets the eye," she said with a wink.

Her joke worked, he chuckled softly. She really liked his voice.

"Well…where should I start?" he asked.  
"Well, you can tell me how you ended up living alone for starters," she said.  
"Well, my parents died two years ago, so I worked at SOLDIER for a while until I got enough money to buy this place and I worked hard enough to get a full scholarship to Nibelheim, but I began to slack because I honestly didn't see much point in trying so hard; Nibelheim wasn't really a school that recognized achievements in academics, they care more about the Blitzball team than the debating team if you know what I mean," he explained.

She nodded.

"Well…I'm sorry to hear about your parents, you must've loved them very much," she said.  
"Yeah…especially my mother," he added.  
"When's your birthday? You never did tell me that," she continued trying to change the topic from a depressing one.

He suddenly stood up and looked at the calendar. He chuckled. Tifa raised an eyebrow.

"March 24th…looks like I'm now a year older than you Ms. Lockhart," he said.  
"Aww…happy birthday!" she said as she hugged him.

His body froze on him.

"_Damn it…soo close…and she had to be dressed like this too…DOWN YOU STUPID HORMONES!"_

She released him and he turned his face away to hide the blush.

"I can't believe a student is one year older than me…you're 20 and I'm 19…" she said with a pout.  
"Youth seems to be all the rage these days," remarked Cloud.

She giggled; he had a good sense of humor for someone of his nature. She took a breath.

"So Cloud, what do you want for your birthday?" she asked.

He was silent again but his mako eyes focused on her face. Those eyes of his always made her insides melt whenever she saw them. He was about to say something but he scoffed and swung his hand at the idea. His hormones kicked in again and shoved more possibilities into his mind. He desperately tried to shake his mind clear.

"What is it?" she asked.  
"It's rather childish; I'm not really keen on getting material objects for presents and a crazy random idea flew into my head," he responded.  
"You can tell me, I won't laugh," she continued.

He scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Well…uhh…" he began.

She looked at him with anticipation in her eyes. He took a breath.

"_Will she be okay with this?..."_

"Well…Ms. Lockhart, I don't think it's appropriate," he replied.  
"Let me be the judge of that," she replied.

"_Damn it…I knew she would say that…"_

"Well…Ms. Lockhart, it's going to be awkward if I say it, could you close your eyes for just a minute, I'll show you what I mean," he said.

She closed her eyes and he took one more very deep breath. He walked close to her and he ventured his face close to hers.

"What is it Cloud? It sounds like fun!" she said with a childish tone.

He gulped loudly. He stopped.

"_I can't do it…it may feel right but I would hate to destroy this friendship…one wrong move and that's the end of it and I don't want to lose her as even a friend…this isn't right at all…and I really don't want to get us both into trouble with Nibelheim police…"_

He closed his eyes. She peeked with the slit of her eyes and noticed his face so close to hers. She smiled.

"_I don't have a problem with it Cloud…why are you hesitating?...no one's gonna see us…"_

He was pulling away with his eyes completely closed. She then held the back of his neck with her hands and his eyes shot open.

"Ms. Lockhart what're you- mmph!" he said but was cut off when her soft lips encased his own.

"_No way…I've got to be dreaming…the hottest…no that's not like me to say…the most beautiful teacher on the planet…the closest friend I have…the woman I like so much…is kissing me?! Out of her own free will?!...we are so screwed…but that doesn't mean I don't like this!"_

His legs turned to mush and he sunk down onto his bed but she adjusted her hands and wrapped her arms around instead as he sunk down. Soon, he was lying on the bed with her on top of him. He couldn't move, he could barely even think. The only thing he could feel in his body was his heart beating and his brain sending futile impulses to his limbs to move. Soon, she released his lips from her loving kiss and looked at his eyes.

"Happy birthday Cloud…" she whispered.  
"Tifa…" he whispered.

His mako eyes lit up and his face became almost serious yet his stare was a gentle one. He knew what he was going to do next and his hormones did nothing but drive him on.

"That's the first time you haven't called me- mmph!" she said but she was cut off by his lips.

He kissed back hungrily and she happily accepted his affection. His arms held onto her waist in a firm but gentle grip. She melted right into his arms, her body fitting in with his perfectly like a jigsaw puzzle. His tongue began to graze her lips and she parted her lips a little to allow him to venture inside the foreign cavern. He stopped kissing her after a little while. She moved her face just barely off of his and looked into his loving mako eyes. She had never seen such passion in any man before.

"Tifa…you're my gift…but I don't think we could go to school like this…I know it would be awkward for the both of us…not to mention we just broke a major law here…" he whispered.  
"I know…but I don't care…I really…I really think that I…I…" she whispered as her voice began to get more excited.

She scoffed and giggled.

"I can't say love you…I haven't known you long enough to say that but I can definitely say I like you a lot…" she whispered.

She crashed her head into his chest and her grip tightened. He smiled and his hands slowly caressed her back.

"I like you a lot too…" he whispered.

She looked up at him.

"Tifa…would it be a fair statement to call you my girlfriend?" he asked.  
"Way more than fair," she giggled.

She leaned her head up and pecked him several times before she lay her head just below his chin.

"I don't know how I'm going to go through school and not stop looking at you…not to mention resisting the urge to do things like this and there's also the matter of hiding this from the authorities…" he sighed.

She raised her head again.

"We'll figure something out…" she replied.

He nodded and embraced her lovingly.

"Want to stay the night? It's pretty late and I don't feel safe in you walking home by yourself in the dark," he asked.  
"Sure! Good thing I brought the clothes I was going to use to go jogging after class but I never thought I'd be here this late, I guess I can just sleep in those rather than my uniform," she giggled with enthusiasm.

He got up and walked into the shower but not after gently removing her body from his and planting a tender kiss on her lips. He turned it on and sighed with great relief.

"_So what if it's illegal…I think I just scored myself the best girlfriend in all of Nibelheim…I'm one lucky guy! Nothing else matters to me except her happiness and also my own,"_

He smiled and suddenly, the shower door opened.


	3. The Word's Out

Cloud and Tifa- The New Teacher

Exams started to approach in only three weeks after Cloud and Tifa's confession. They somehow managed to conceal their feelings during school and Cloud's will prevented him from losing control of himself whenever she came to teach him at home. However, there was one day when Sephiroth followed them after school and he discovered Cloud giving Tifa a cheek kiss. To him, it meant only one thing: a chance to make them suffer for what Cloud did to him almost three months ago in addition to his most recent attempt which was yesterday. He watched as they left school together, thinking evilly on how he could get them into trouble with that single tidbit of information but also thought about just how Cloud could've endured everything that happened the day before.

**-Flashback-**

**Tifa was walking down the hallway after Biology class with Cloud carrying all the books she needed to mark for the week. As he put them down on her desk, he left to pack his bag for classes after school. Tifa walked out to get a cup of coffee from the teacher's lounge when Sephiroth took his chance. He trapped her between his hands and a locker.**

"**So you still haven't come to your senses yet?" he said with a smirk on his face.  
"Mr. Masamune, please step away from me," she warned.**

**That line only enticed him to come closer.**

"**Never," he replied.**

**She felt his tongue lick the outside of her ear. She never felt so disgusted by a single person before. Those eyes of his practically poured lust out of them and his hands weren't gentle like Cloud's. She struggled to get free but he was much stronger than she was, not to mention more hard-headed.**

"**Ms. Lockhart!" said a voice.**

**Sephiroth turned to see Cloud with rage in his eyes. Sephiroth smirked. Tifa struggled hard to get to Cloud but Sephiroth's grip was firm.**

"**Let her go Sephiroth, she's your teacher for Christ's sake," said Cloud.  
"Not a chance Cloud, this teacher belongs to me as well as every female in this school," he said.**

**Cloud shook his head.**

"**I see that you have a liking for her as well Cloud, is she what you cherish most here?" he asked.**

**Cloud kept silent.**

"**I'll take that as a yes, I'll take what you cherish most," he finished.**

**Tifa finally managed to free herself and she slapped him across the face. He had a savage look on his face and he threw her into a locker. The loud sound sent a wave of pain throughout Cloud's body; he wanted to help her so badly but he couldn't do it while Sephiroth had her in his grasp or he may suspect something. He then threw her to the ground.**

"**Filthy whore," he snapped at her.**

**That was all Cloud could take. He walked forward with death in his eyes and his fists clenched tight. Sephiroth came at the blonde but no matter how many times Sephiroth swung, Cloud dodged each blow. Tifa managed to get up but the impact with the locker hurt her arm quite badly. Cloud's concern for her distracted him and Sephiroth managed to get a hard punch to Cloud's stomach. Cloud grunted loudly in pain and Tifa had to hold back a scream. She felt tears going down her face. Cloud collapsed to his knees before Sephiroth kicked him across the face. Cloud was helpless on the ground as Sephiroth continued to kick him in the stomach.**

"**There aren't any obstacles in my way now, you're pathetic Cloud," he said.**

**Cloud struggled to regain his strength and fight back.**

"**Shall I give you despair?" said Sephiroth.**

**He stopped kicking Cloud before he grabbed Tifa and again slammed her into the locker again. She grunted loudly and Cloud again felt a huge wave of pain go through his body with each sound of pain that escaped her mouth as Sephiroth mercilessly slammed her into the locker. He suddenly saw a trail of blood coming from her arm, indicating that the lock on the locker door cut her arm in one of the slams. Cloud rose to his feet and Sephiroth smiled. He threw Tifa to the ground again before running at Cloud again. He swung his fist but Cloud caught it without even looking at Sephiroth before he twisted his arm. Sephiroth grunted loudly in pain and Cloud threw him into the lockers. Sephiroth shook it off and came at him again.**

"**I refuse your offer," said Cloud.**

**Cloud sidestepped Sephiroth and gave him a devastating clothesline. Cloud walked over to Tifa gripping his stomach and helped her up. Sephiroth got up one more time.**

"**Cloud behind you!" she cried.**

**Cloud spun around and kicked Sephiroth across his face before the other leg imitated the impact, knocking out the silver haired villain. **

**-End Flashback-**

Sephiroth smirked before he walked away. Cloud walked alongside Tifa and when she was sure they were out of sight and earshot of any student, she hugged his arm warmly and leaned her head on his shoulder. Cloud felt her presence but he was more focused on what occurred yesterday.

**-Flashback-  
Cloud lifted Tifa into his arms. She was astonished how he could do that even after getting his stomach pulverized.**

"**Are you alright?" he asked.  
"I think so…" she whispered.  
"Let's get you to my house, I better take a look at that arm too," he said.**

**He leaned her up against the wall for a moment as he grabbed his bag which he dropped before the fight and slung it over his back. He then lifted her into his arms and carried her to the door of the teacher's lounge. He stepped away and she packed her books into her bag. There was luckily no other teachers to notice her wounds. She zipped the bag shut and they walked to Cloud's home with him using his body as a crutch for her. When they arrived, he immediately grabbed the first aid kit and examined her arm.**

"**Thankfully, it's not deep, nothing a little hydrogen peroxide won't fix," he stated.**

**Tifa giggled.**

"**Cloud…YOU KNOW CHEMISTRY!" she cheered.**

**He smirked as he went to get the bottle of hydrogen peroxide. When he returned, he held her arm out and looked at her.**

"**It's going to sting, well you already know that, are you ready?" he asked.**

**She nodded and he poured a small amount on her arm. She bit her bottom lip and winced in pain. The cut foamed and all the dry blood on her arm surrounding it ran off of it onto a paper towel he held underneath. When it stopped bubbling, he wiped it off before carefully wrapping her arm with a bandage. He then examined the rest of her that was visible and was satisfied. She kissed his cheek but he restrained himself because she was hurt. He responded with a cheek kiss of his own.**

"**I don't think we should do class today, you're hurt," he said.  
"Are you sure you're not trying to avoid the work Mr. Strife?" she said with a wink.**

**He chuckled.**

"**Absolutely Ms. Lockhart," he replied with a smirk on his face.**

**Before she could say more, he lifted her and carried her to his bed, laying her on it before going to his desk.**

"**What about you? Aren't you hurt?" she asked.  
"I'm pretty durable, besides I don't have any cuts or anything, nothing can be done except leaving me to heal on my own," he replied.**

**He took out the books he needed for his homework and he focused on it. She lay there for a few minutes until she fell asleep. He finished all his work within two hours as he wanted to make sure it was good quality work just for her. He let out a relieved sigh as he shut the book. The book closing woke her up and she sat up. He was instantly at her side, urging her to not sit up.**

"**I'm fine Cloud, it's okay," she said.  
"Just stay there, I'm coming after I take a shower," he said as he walked off to do so.**

**Seeing as she brought no clothes with her this time, she did as she was asked and he returned in five minutes. She scooted over and he crawled into the bed, leaning against the back of it. She snuggled against his chest.**

"**We need more guys like you around the school, and less of those jackasses like Sephiroth," she sighed.  
"Well, no world is perfect," he replied.**

**She looked up at him, his mako blue eyes looking into her hazel ones. He didn't look any less concerned as he was before. She leaned in and kissed him. He didn't move his hands as he didn't want to hurt her. He let her crawl on top of him, straddling his hips with her legs and she continued kissing him. She soon moved her lips to his neck and he closed his eyes, relishing the feeling of those warm lips he loved so much.**

"**Tifa…you've got to stop…if you keep this up I…" he groaned.**

**She didn't seem to hear him as he felt her tongue at his collarbone. He gently held her uninjured arm and pushed her away, much to her displeasure. She had a frown on her face that looked so adorable to him. He chuckled before he leaned in and kissed her himself. She let her hands rest against his chest. He gently forced his way into her mouth and explored the familiar cavern. He then removed his tongue and sucked on her bottom lip lightly. He broke the kiss for air and one of his hands gently graced her cheek and moved a stray strand of hair behind her ear.**

"**I love you Tifa…" he whispered.  
"I know…and I love you too Cloud…" she whispered back.**

**He leaned back down and she remained on his chest as he took and arm and turned off the lamp beside them. They drifted off to sleep.**

**-End Flashback-**

Tifa poked his ribs, causing him to flinch as he snapped out of his train of thought.

"What're you thinking about?" she asked.  
"Nothing," he replied.  
"You seemed pretty focused, you know you can tell me anything," she whispered.

They entered his house and sat down. She turned her chair to face his and she held his hands. He looked down.

"Tifa…I'm worried that this may endanger your job…what happened to Sephiroth isn't going to go unnoticed for much longer you know…" he sighed.

Her grip tightened.

"I can lose that job…I can find another one…" she replied.  
"But you love teaching don't you?" he asked.  
"I do…but it wasn't my dream, for some reason and I know it would conflict with my personality and all…but I've always wanted to be a singer," she said.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Really? I've never heard you sing," he said.  
"Wanna hear a song?" she asked.  
"Sure," he replied.

She took out her I-Pod and handed it to him. He understood and placed it on his speaker set and she walked over to it to select the song she was going to sing for him. She decided on one that she knew would melt his heart. Soft piano music started to play. Cloud instantly recognized the song; it was one of his personal favorites.

"_Late at night when all the world is sleeping…I stay up and think of you…And I wish on a star that somewhere you are…you're dreaming of me too…"_

He felt tears coming to his eyes; she sounded better than any canary could sing.

"_Cause I'm dreaming…of you tonight…till tomorrow…I'll be holding you tight! And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be…than here in my room, dreaming about you…you and me…"_

She soon began to dance gracefully along with her heavenly voice projecting every single word of the song with complete perfection.

"_Wonder if you'll ever see…and I wonder if you know I'm there…if you looked in my eyes and see what's inside…would you even care…I just wanna hold you close but so far all I have are dreams of you…so I wait for the day…for the courage to say…how much I love you…"_

His heart turned to mush, anymore of this and he was sure to start crying right then and there. She noticed his face and she stopped the music. She walked up to him and saw tears running down his face.

"Are you okay Cloud?" she asked.  
"Tifa…you sound _**amazing**_...I swear to the gods if you don't become a singer I'll force you myself, there's no way I'm letting a voice like that go unnoticed," he replied.  
"Aww…thanks Cloud!" she giggled.

He stood up and walked to his bed after wiping his tears off his face. She joined him.

"You really think I could do it Cloud?" she asked.  
"If you couldn't do it, then the music industry is completely retarded," he replied.

She giggled and blushed.

"Why were you crying Cloud?..." she whispered.  
"That song is one of my favorites…and you sing it just as well, if not better than the singer herself," he replied.

She embraced him warmly. He returned with equal love. She pecked him on the lips but he pulled her into a very passionate string of kisses that took her breath away and send a warm wave of pure bliss through her body. He stopped after a minute to give her air before he got up reluctantly.

"Even though you're my teacher, I still have to finish my work…" he sighed as he took his seat.

Tifa was about to get up to help him with it but he raised a hand.

"I want to give it a try on my own," he stated.

She didn't protest but she smiled at him. His eyes focused on the papers in front of him. To think that three months ago, he was a C student but now, he was soaring onto the principal's honor roll and was getting recognition throughout the school for his academic progress. He even joined the Blitzball team and was the best player on there. Ever since she stepped into his life, he completely changed from the silent average Cloud to the loving, gentle and fun-loving Cloud. She got up and decided to make him something to eat. After a half hour, she returned with some spaghetti. He looked at the plate before looking at her and smiling.

"You didn't have to, I was going to do it in fifteen minutes," he said.  
"I wanted to, enjoy!" she said.

He closed his eyes and silently blessed his food before taking a bite, which quickly turned into him practically stuffing the food down his throat. She laughed at his behavior and he put the plate in the sink before he grabbed her shoulders.

"IS THERE ANYTHING YOU CAN'T DO?!" he asked loudly with excitement clear in his voice.  
"I can glide…" she said sticking out her tongue.  
"Oh…really now?" he asked.

He lifted her onto his back and began to run childishly around the room with her stretching her arms out. They laughed like children before Cloud fell onto the bed face first. She rolled off of him before she looked at him. He had a different look in his eyes and he turned off the lamp, leaving only moonlight to illuminate the room.

"Tifa…" he whispered.

He moved closer to kiss her but a knock on his door stopped him dead in his tracks. He looked through the peephole and nearly cursed.

"Who is it?" she asked.  
"It's Sephiroth and the principal, quick hide in my closet, don't make any noise until they leave," he instructed.

She nodded and she rushed into the closet with all her belongings and closed it silently. He locked it with a key to make sure that they couldn't find her. He answered the door.

"Mr. Cloud Strife?" said the principal.  
"Good evening sir," he said politely.  
"Don't bother with all the formalities Mr. Strife, my nephew tells me you've been dating the teacher of your class,"


	4. Free At Last!

Cloud and Tifa- The New Teacher

Cloud allowed them to come in, giving Sephiroth a death glare when his uncle wasn't looking. He sat down in a dining chair.

"Answer my question," he said.  
"Ms. Lockhart and I have not been dating sir and that's the truth," he replied.  
"You were seen walking with her, very close to each other I might add, where do you go every day?" asked the principal.

Cloud cleared his throat.

"Ms. Lockhart has been giving me lessons sir, it's one of the main factors as to why my grades have gone up, because she's a great teacher," he explained.

Tifa could hear him through the door and she smiled. The principal nodded and Sephiroth continued his death glare at Cloud.

"I see…well Mr. Strife, I'm afraid that Ms. Lockhart has to be let go because of this ordeal," he said.  
"What ordeal sir?" he asked.  
"Word cannot get out that a teacher is so close to a student, to the point of feeling comfort holding hands and leaning against shoulders," he explained.

Cloud tried desperately to keep the anger inside of him. Tifa nearly started to cry audibly but she held it back as her being discovered there would do nothing but make things worse.

"You also hurt my nephew, therefore I am suspending you from school for a week and you will also be on probation, should anything like it happen again, you're going to find yourself expelled, is that clear?" he asked.

That was the last straw.

"Mr. Principal, I only did that because your nephew tried to rape Ms. Lockhart, several times," he stated firmly.

The principal turned to Sephiroth, quite shocked.

"Is this true?" he asked.  
"No uncle, this man is just trying to find an excuse to hurt me," he responded.  
"Mr. Principal…you don't seriously believe this-" began Cloud before he was violently cut off by the principal.  
"Do you have any idea of how serious an accusation that is? Cloud Strife, you're way out of line, consider yourself ex-" he said.  
"STOP!!!" screamed Tifa.

Cloud flinched upon hearing her voice.

"Cloud, let me out, it's okay," she said behind the door.

The blonde slowly walked and opened the door, revealing Tifa with tear going down her cheeks.

"Oh…Ms. Lockhart, what a surprise," said the principal.  
"Sir, your son is nothing but a liar, an arrogant womanizing bastard who does nothing but cause Cloud harm," she stated firmly.  
"Did he really try to rape you?" he asked.  
"Yes he did! He tried five times and if it wasn't for Cloud, I would be three months, two months and three weeks, two months, one month and two weeks or two days pregnant by now!" she screamed.

Every single word struck the principal like a club to a Chinese gong, enlightening him to the situation.

"What proof do you have to justify that accusation, said Sephiroth calmly.

Tifa raised her long sleeve up to her shoulder to reveal the same cut that she got two days ago from the locker she got slammed into and she also lifted her shirt up to her belly revealing bruising that came from the times and impacted with the floor. The principal shot a glare at Sephiroth before turning back to them.

"Ok Ms. Lockhart, but the fact remains that you and Mr. Strife are engaging in intimate acts, because I have this here," said the principal as he took out a picture.

The picture showed Cloud kissing Tifa on the cheek. They couldn't argue with that proof. He replaced it in his pocket before he sent Sephiroth outside. He then chuckled heartily.

"My nephew sure is a desperate one, I'm sorry if he caused you so much trouble," he said with a smile.

They bowed slightly.

"But even though he was spying on you and he has no right to do that, the fact remains and I have to take action," he said in a now serious tone.  
"Mr. Principal, why does it matter if Tifa and I date? It has no affect on my performance in school or my attitude in school at all," he replied.  
"That's not the point my friend, I like the fact that you two found each other and heck, I've been waiting for you to find someone Mr. Strife, I never did like the way you were so quiet all the time," he began.  
"But it's dangerous to have this relationship, here in Nibelheim it's against the law for a teacher and a student to be of romantic relations," he stated.

Cloud looked down at the ground.

"I do trust you two to be secretive about this, but I know my nephew is going to let the whole school know and eventually, a parent or someone else may inform the Nibelheim authorities about this and I can't risk the school's reputation," he continued.

Tifa stepped forward.

"Then I quit," she said.  
"Tifa…no…" said Cloud.

The principal looked at her with shock.

"You love this boy enough to give up your own job just to be with him?" asked the principal.  
"If it wasn't for this "boy" I would be pregnant with your nephew's child/children and I would be nothing but a sex toy for him, I would gladly quit my job just to be with Cloud…I love him!" she cried.

Cloud looked at her with light in his eyes. The principal smiled at her.

"Then you are hereby relieved of your duties Ms. Lockhart but I will do this for you, because I am proud of your work," he said as he reached into his jacket.

He took out a piece of paper before he wrote something on it. She took it and was absolutely shocked.

"I'm giving you a paycheck as if you had worked at the school for a year, giving you 200,000 gil for you to spend, I am well aware that you live alone and this was the only job you had available," he said.  
"How?" she asked.

The principal chuckled again.

"You're file Ms. Lockhart, I know a lot of things about you, including that your original ambition was to be a singer," he said with a warm smile.  
"She's amazing…believe me sir," interrupted Cloud.  
"Oh she is? Well then, you'll have to come to assembly at the school sometime and perform for us, it would be delightful to hear your voice," he said.

Tifa blushed and Cloud put an arm around her.

"Now, Mr. Strife?" said the principal.

He took his arm off of her and listened.

"My previous punishments are lifted and because you've exhibited such a good heart in protecting your teacher even on the first day of school despite not being obliged to do so, I'm going to allow something," he said.  
"What's that sir?" he asked politely.

The principal smiled.

"Well, it is your final year at Nibelheim college and I can pull some strings, which will allow you to take your examinations at the end of this month, giving you until June with no school, with you only returning to receive your diploma," he offered.

Cloud's eyes widened.

"You…you mean…" he stuttered.  
"Yes my friend, you can get April to June with no school to worry about, well that's if you agree," he said.  
"Of course I agree sir!" he said with enthusiasm.  
"Glad to hear it, now then, I also recall that it was your birthday recently and I never did give you your gift from your aunt in Grandual," he said as he again reached into his pocket.

He pulled out a letter and handed it to Cloud.

"I have an aunt in Grandual?" he said with curiosity.  
"Indeed, and in addition to that she also sent this," he said as he handed him a small tube casing.

He rose to his feet.

"I bid you farewell and Mr. Strife?" he said as he walked to the door.

Cloud looked at him and walked to him, handing the presents to Tifa who waited there patiently.

"Take good care of Ms. Lockhart, you deserve her and I'm sure as I step through this door, she's going to _need_ you," he said with a wink.  
"Sir!" said Cloud with a bright blush.

A chuckle came from his mouth.

"Ah my boy, I'm proud to have you as part of my school, I'll see you first thing Monday morning!" he said.  
"But what about a replacement teacher for Tifa?" he asked.  
"I've got that covered my boy, I'll be her replacement," he said.

He waved to Cloud and left the apartment with audible curses from both him and Sephiroth. Cloud turned to his love. He took the presents from her but didn't even get time to raise his hands to open the tubing before Tifa crashed her lips into his, making him tumble onto the carpet. He threw the presents aside and wrapped his arms around her and kissed back ferociously. He leaned up before lifting her into his arms and laying her onto the bed, not breaking the kiss. He began to kiss, lick and nip at her neck, making her moan.

"Cloud…" she moaned.

He lifted his head and moved his mouth to her ear.

"I've wanted to do this for a long time Tifa…but I won't do it if you aren't ready…" he whispered.

She was astonished. Despite all the moments they had in the past of showering together, intense making out sessions, her dressing rather revealingly whenever she slept over at his house, he didn't act on his hormones at all. He instead put her well being above everything and even now when they are perfectly able to with no fear whatsoever; he still wanted her consent before making his move. She smiled before she leaned back. He looked at her. She got up and went into the bathroom but not before raising a finger, signaling "one minute". He waited patiently and she came out in the sexiest nightgown he had ever seen on a woman before. She crawled onto the bed and he leaned over her. She lowered one of the straps on her shoulder that held it up.

"Cloud…please…be gentle…" she whispered with lust but also a slight amount of fear clear in her voice.

"_Damn…that principal is good…"_

He moved his mouth to her ear.

"You know I will…I could never hurt you…Tifa Lockhart…" he whispered.

His hands gilded up her body and lowered the other strap on her unusual nightgown before he unzipped the slid it off her body, revealing curves, contours and white lingerie that took his breath away upon sight of it. He threw his shirt off and kicked off his pants, leaving him only in black boxers.

"Tifa…I swear you are the finest piece of work that Cosmos ever worked on…you're so beautiful you make the gods themselves look like pigs," he said with lust pouring out of his mouth.

She ran her finger along his chest, feeling the toned muscles and his six pack abs. She bit her bottom lip and smiled.

"You're not bad yourself…in fact, you make all the other guys who've tried to get with me look like…" she said as she childishly pointed down her open mouth.

He chuckled. That was all the words he could bear to say and he hungrily began to kiss at her neck. Her arms encircled his body as his skillful lips sent wave after wave of pleasure through her body with every lick, nip and kiss he left in his trail down to her chest. He kissed the fabric shielding her endowments and he stuck his tongue between them, causing her to moan. Every waking moment he kissed at them, she began to get more and more desperate for him to take her. He soon positioned his hands to unclasp her bra but he looked at her eyes. She giggled.

"You don't have to ask me about everything…you're a big boy, I trust you to handle yourself," she whispered.

He unclasped the bra and threw it into the pile of clothes beside his bed. Her endowments were not as big as he thought they would be as he could see it through her clothes and as much as he hated to admit it, he would find himself staring at Tifa's chest on occasion. He looked back into her eyes.

"My god…there really isn't a flaw in you at all is there?..." he whispered.

He began to kiss her right breast and he gently caressed the other with his skillful hands. She moaned his name softly and her breathing became ecstatic as she tangled her hands in his blonde spikes and held him closer. He soon took a nipple in his mouth and applied gentle pressure, causing her to moan sharply. His head instantly shot up and concern poured out of his eyes. She smiled and panted at the same time.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked solemnly.

She kissed his nose.

"No…I just didn't expect that to feel so…wonderful," she replied.  
"Are you sure?" he asked again.

Though it was rather annoying at times like this, his undying concern for her continued to astonish her even now and her request for him to be gentle also contributed to it. She kissed his lips for reassurance and he slowly moved down towards her abdomen. He stopped at her stomach and planted butterfly kissed along it, causing giggling moans. He reached her panties and he kissed the fabric, causing her to moan even more sharply. He slowly drew down her panties and threw them into the pile of clothes. He drew down his boxers and completed the pile before he leaned up.

"Are you sure about this…once this happens, there's no turning back…" he whispered.  
"Don't worry Cloud…remember those pills I was taking?" she asked.

He lifted his head up and seemed as if he was thinking.

"Well, those pills I took everyday I came here…those were birth control pills…" she said with a blush on her face.  
"Why did you take them for so long?" he asked.  
"Because I was positive that you would've taken me a long time ago…but I didn't expect you to be so in control of your hormones…so I continued and now I see that it was a good thing I did," she explained.  
"Yes…but even though…it's going to be painful…and I don't want to hurt you…" he said as he turned his head.

The pulsating mound of flesh on his abdomen throbbed painfully but he learned to control himself a long time ago whenever Tifa joined him in the shower completely nude or whenever she slept over in nothing but two piece lingerie sets in his arms.

"Cloud…it's okay…I want this…" she whispered.  
"Are you positive…" he said once more as he prepared to enter her.

She nodded and she gripped his back as he slowly entered her. He pushed as far as he could and he felt the barrier break. She nearly screamed but a kiss muffled it and calmed her down as he continued to pump into her slowly until she got used to it. Every single sound that escaped her mouth caused him deep pain; he promised to be gentle but there was nothing he could do to ease her pain except to stop which she wouldn't allow. Soon he leaned over her shoulder, grabbed onto her waist and sped up. He was relieved that her moans turned into those of pleasure. Soon, he tired and she took the chance to take control when she leaned forward, putting him onto his back. She pinned his two lifeless arms to the bed and began to move her hips back and forth rapidly, causing him to moan.

"Ahh…Tifa…" he moaned softly.

He somehow managed to free his hands and they gripped her waist as he sat up against the wall as she continued. He buried his face in her heaving chest and he hugged her tightly. She did the same and focused all her energy into her hips as they grinded forward and back. She never knew Cloud could moan so much; he moaned less than she did in this case. Soon, she felt pressure inside of her and she knew she was near her limit. He felts muscles tighten around his member her back arched sharply as she reached her climax. She collapsed onto her back and he crawled beside her, held up one leg and continued to pump into her.

"Cloud…you're too good at this…ahh…" she moaned.

One of his hands gently groped a breast as he picked up speed. Soon, he felt pressure inside of himself and after several moments, he released himself into her. He put her leg down and rolled onto his back, panting heavily. She turned to him and smiled as she kissed him passionately. He couldn't find the energy to kiss her back and he just barely managed to put his hands on her waist and pull her closer. She sensed his weakness and stopped before she laid her head on his chest, snuggling into his arms.

"That was…amazing…" she whispered.  
"That's an understatement Ms. Lockhart," he said with a smirk.

She playfully slapped his shoulder, causing him to chuckle.

"That's Tifa to you mister!" she giggled.  
"How about I call you Teef?" he asked.  
"Teef? That sounds so cute…" she whispered.  
"Teef it is then," he said.  
"What about you?" she asked.

He shrugged.

"Can you come up with a nickname for "Cloud"?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"There you go," he said childishly.

She giggled again.

"Teef…can I ask you a question?" he asked.  
"Sure," she replied.  
"If you're not a teacher anymore, how are you going to live?" he asked.

She admitted that she didn't really think along those lines. She shook her head.

"I'll figure something out…" she sighed.  
"Well, you could come live with me, I don't have a problem with that," he replied.

She took this chance to tease him. She let two of her fingers crawl up his chest.

"You can't get enough of me can you…" she said seductively.

He laughed again.

"That too…but I'm serious, you are free to live here with me, no rent or anything," he said in a now serious tone.  
"Cloud…you're the best boyfriend ever…" she whispered as she kissed his forehead.  
"You can move in tomorrow if you want," he continued.  
"I'll do that, it'll be fun living with one of my former students…and the one I love…" she whispered.

He nodded before he yawned. She drew the covers over them.

"Good night Cloud…" she whispered.  
"Good night…Tifa Lockhart…" he replied.


End file.
